


El Arte de Arder

by Feithfv



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, How Do I Tag, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Zuko (Avatar), Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), Southern Water Tribe, Spanish Translation, Team as Family, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Translation, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feithfv/pseuds/Feithfv
Summary: Traducción de la obra "The Art of Burning" por Hella1975Zuko jamás había sido excelente en nada. Azula era una prodigio. Su tío siempre sabía qué decir. Y padre… padre era fuerte, como el acero. Pero Zuko solo era bueno sobreviviendo. Colocando un pie frente al otro en una sombría muestra de absoluta determinación, apretando los dientes y sobrellevando las cosas.  El sobrevivir era lo único que se le había enseñado.  Sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que cuando fue capturado por la Tribu Agua del Sur, esperaba luchar al igual que siempre. No esperaba que en su lugar se le enseñara cómo vivir.En un mundo en guerra acostumbrado al derramamiento de sangre, la Tribu Agua perdonó al enemigo como acto de desafío, como acto de bondad. Por esta razón, Zuko se encontraba dividido, y esta vez sus heridas no sanarían tan fácilmente.Forzado a entrar en modo de supervivencia, la última persona que Zuko esperaba ver era al hijo de Hakoda. Hakoda era una promesa de seguridad. Los inquietantes ojos de Sokka eran una promesa de felicidad. Zuko podía tenerlos a ambos si estiraba sus manos, pero las encontró apretadas en un puño. Después de todo, ya había ardido demasiadas veces.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Water Tribe & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	El Arte de Arder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/gifts).



Se encontraban pasando el Templo Aire del Oeste cuando sucedió.

Los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur navegaron en menos tiempo del estimado, esto gracias a los vientos generosos y a La, quien los bendijo con aguas tranquilas. Habían partido del Polo Norte a la Bahía Camaleón hacía solo dos meses, navegando sin incidencia alrededor del Reino Tierra. Eso los volvió engreídos. 

Fue entonces cuando pasó.

Una nave de la Nación del Fuego. Una gran bestia de metal, cortando a través de las olas. La localizaron con el tiempo suficiente para poder evadirla -su nave era más pequeña, más rápida- pero los tripulantes más jóvenes se encontraban agitados y los más viejos tenían años de enojo. El Jefe Hakoda tomó la decisión de permanecer en curso e interceptar la nave. Evidentemente, esa había sido la decisión incorrecta. 

Salieron sin víctimas mortales y con un casco quemado pero aún funcional, pero Bato, el Segundo al mando de Hakoda y su amigo de toda la vida, terminó herido. Muy herido. Hakoda jamás olvidaría la mirada tensa en los ojos de su Angakkuq Kanut cuando este se encontró con el brazo mutilado de Bato. Hakoda jamás olvidaría el sonido de Bato apretando los dientes para esconder su agonía. Hakoda jamás olvidaría el olor a carne quemada.

Hakoda era un líder. Los líderes tomaban decisiones. Esta era una responsabilidad que lo aplastaba cuando esas decisiones resultaban ser las equivocadas, y últimamente, todas sus decisiones eran las equivocadas. Tan solo la semana pasada, el General Fong – un aliado cercano de la Tribu Agua del Sur con el que Hakoda había pasado el último año forjando planes para la Bahía Camaleón – había cortado relaciones con el Ullaakut. Fong era un excelente estratega, pero veía a la Tribu Agua como cavernícolas. Constantemente, intentaba conseguir que Hakoda le otorgara favores y concesiones, asumiendo que Hakoda sería demasiado estúpido como para notarlo. A menudo, Hakoda fingía ignorancia simplemente para mantener una alianza fácil, puesto que la mayoría de sus suministros venían del Reino Tierra y pasar hambre era peor que una patada al ego de Hakoda, pero la semana pasada, el General Fong había intentado crear un acuerdo con Hakoda. Ocultó sus intenciones detrás de palabras elegantes, pero Bato tradujo el documento. Si Hakoda firmaba, el Reino Tierra retiraría sus suministros, y a cambio, el Ullaakut se uniría oficialmente a su navío. La Tribu Agua no ganaba absolutamente nada. Esto iba más allá de una manipulación sutil; esto era el General Fong escupiendo en la cara de Hakoda. Hakoda no lo toleraría. Bato intentó detenerlo, pero de todas formas terminó metiéndose en una discusión. 

Ahora el Ullakut tenía que conseguir sus propios suministros, pero al menos no era una nave del Reino Tierra. 

Y después de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, parece que las malas decisiones de Hakoda solo continuarían sucediendo. 

.

Nanook era amigo de un chico de las Colonias porque Nanook era amigo de todo el mundo. Este amigo había mencionado un monasterio en la costa del Mar Mo Ce. Las monjas eran las sanadoras más avanzadas que Nanook conocía. Las monjas eran la única opción que le quedaba a Bato.

Incluso si las monjas se encontraban cientos de millas en la dirección  _ incorrecta. _

Pero Bato era más que solo el Segundo de Hakoda, y esa decisión había sido fácil de tomar. Navegaron a la Bahía Camaleón y después a través del Lago Este. Algunos de los tripulantes más jóvenes se habían reído ahí, deleitándose de que su barco era el único en todo el lago.

Pronto se dieron cuenta del porqué. Pronto notaron la razón por la que la franja de rocas separando al Lago Este del Lago Oeste era llamada el Paso de la Serpiente. 

Casi se hundieron. Chena, siendo el zoquete que era, fue arrojado por la borda más de una vez. Apenas lograron escapar, y todos estuvieron en alerta máxima después de eso. Estaba claro que no conocían estas aguas, y estaba claro que estas aguas no los querían aquí. 

Hakoda sabía que no podían arriesgarse a navegar más adentro de las Colonias. Bato lo sabía también. Ambos hombres hicieron un acuerdo. No hicieron falta palabras - llevaban conociéndose demasiado tiempo como para eso - para cuando se detuvieron en una delgada franja a lo largo de la costa oriental de las Colonias, Bato había bajado de la nave. Incluso a pesar de que aun faltaba recorrer más distancia a pie para llegar al monasterio. Incluso a pesar de que el territorio en el que dejaban a Bato pertenecía a la Nación del Fuego.

“Te veré pronto, jefe” Bato había sonreído desde la orilla. Parecía más una mueca. “No vuelvas a meterte con el General Fong.”

“Diviértete con las monjas”. Hakoda sonrió de vuelta, apoyándose en las barandillas de la cubierta mientras cada segundo ponía más y más agua entre él y su amigo. 

Tomkin, el tripulante más joven, corrió al lado de Hakoda, despidiéndose con la mano con el entusiasmo de un perro polar emocionado. “¡Intentaremos no hundirnos antes de que nos alcances!” Llamó, y Bato rió, luego se estremeció. Hakoda no puedo evitar estremecerse con él. Él sabía que muchas cosas sucederían antes de que volviera a ver a su amigo.

Ciertamente, no sabía que el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego sucedería. 

.

Su tío seguía hostigándolo. ¿Dónde has estado, Príncipe Zuko? ¿Por qué hay un moretón en tu cara, Príncipe Zuko? ¿Has dormido, Príncipe Zuko? Zuko no quería responder esas preguntas, por lo que se encontraba en la cubierta de su barco, el Erlong, mirando al agua alrededor suyo. Meditando. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había sucedido en la Fortaleza Pohuai, pero cada vez que su mente pensaba en la logística, se distraía. 

_ ¿Crees que podríamos haber sido amigos?  _ Le había preguntado el Avatar. A él, el maestro fuego quien activamente lo había estado cazado desde el Polo Sur, desde hacía mucho más tiempo que entonces. Y lo había preguntado con esa voz. Esa voz esperanzada e inocente y de  _ doce  _ años. A Zuko se le había encomendado cazar a un ser divino de poder infinito. Aún intentaba hacer las paces con el hecho de que ese ser divino era un niño.

“¿Su alteza?” 

El teniente Jee alguna vez había sonado tenso al llamar a Zuko, con esa rabia contenida que el Príncipe conocía tan bien. Ese odio hacia el capitán adolescente del Erlong que prácticamente emanaba del teniente mayor. El teniente Jee había cambiado desde la tormenta de la semana pasada. De hecho, la tripulación entera había cambiado. Veían a Zuko diferente. Eso lo inquietaba. Incluso ahora, la tensión en la voz del teniente Jee se había reducido a simple precaución, sus pasos resonando de manera molesta sobre la plataforma de metal. 

“¿Qué?” siseó Zuko, moviendo la cabeza a un lado, pero sin girarse para encarar al miembro de su tripulación.

“El timonel ha localizado un barco delante de nosotros. Uno de la Tribu Agua.”

Zuko recordó a la chica con cuentas en su cabello y desafío en sus ojos azules. Zuko recordó al chico con el boomerang. Él no era amigo de la Tribu Agua en un buen día. Hoy no era un buen día, y los ojos de Zuko se entrecerraron en el minúsculo punto a la distancia. 

“Bueno” dijo, “están muy lejos de casa”.

.

Era una buena mañana. Una mañana de marinero, como solía decir el padre de Hakoda. El viento se encontraba fuerte y el cielo claro. La tripulación estaba ocupada haciendo las tareas del día, la mayoría de ellos erizados con el conocimiento de encontrarse tan cerca de una fortaleza de la Nación del Fuego. Los locales les habían dicho que su nombre era Pohuai; un fuerte con arqueros que podían clavar una mosca a un árbol desde cientos de metros de distancia  _ sin matarla _ . Aun así, la Tribu Agua siguió navegando. Su nave, el Ullaakut, era pequeña y se encontraba sola, pasando silenciosamente a través del paso estrecho del Mar Mo Ce. La Nación del Fuego ni siquiera los notaría. 

“Loa animales de aquí son extraños”. Dijo Tomkin, con la cara arrugada mientras pinchaba al animal yaciendo en la cubierta frente a él. Parecía ser una especie de conejo, excepto que no era blanco como en el Polo Norte, y sus orejas eran ridículamente largas. Chena había visto a un grupo de las pequeñas creaturas reunido en la orilla, a metros del Ullakut. Chena, siendo Chena, no dudó en matarlos, y ahora tenían a cuatro casi-conejos muertos ante ellos. 

“Esa cuchilla no es decorativa, chico.” Dijo Hakoda asintiendo hacia la cuchilla dentada junto a las piernas cruzadas de Tomkin. “Ponte a despellejar.”

“Odio despellejar.” Murmuró Tomkin. Usualmente, Bato despellejaba en lugar de Tomkin, sabiendo que el tripulante más joven odiaba la sangre, pero había pasado una semana desde que dejaron a Bato en el monasterio, y como si estuviera recordando esto, Tomkin hizo lo que se le ordenó.

“Chena” dijo Nanook con los ojos azules bien abiertos, a mitad de desollar su propio conejo, “¿hay alguna razón por la que mi conejo-impostor está semi decapitado?

Chena se encogió de hombros, tronando sus grandes nudillos en sus incluso más grandes manos. “El bicho se puso de rebelde” Fue todo lo que ofreció. 

“No es cierto que los están llamando conejos-impostores, idiotas.” Intervino Kanut. Hakoda se sorprendió de que el sanador de les uniera. Él usualmente pasaba su tiempo libre con la nariz metida en un libro. 

“¿Ah sí, sabiondo?” sonrió Tomkin. “Cuál es su  _ verdadero _ nombre?”

“Conejos de orejas caídas” Kanut apartó un mechón de cabello blanco de sus ojos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  _ Por supuesto _ que sabía su verdadero nombre. “Y acabas de perforar su vejiga.”

Tomkin gritó de horror. Efectivamente, el líquido que goteaba sobre él no era lo que pensaba. La tripulación rompió a reír, e incluso Hakoda no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza a los jóvenes tripulantes. 

Fue entonces cuando el viento pareció cambiar, y una sombra oscura apareció en el horizonte.

.

“Príncipe Zuko, no es sabio crear batallas cuando no hay necesidad.” Dijo el tío Iroh, su voz siempre nivelada, pero con un tono de incertidumbre mientras la tripulación se preparaba para una pelea. Zuko se puso su armadura, la cual siempre era demasiado pesada en sus extremidades larguiruchas. No que alguna vez fuera a admitirlo.

“La Tribu Agua del Norte y sus motines se han burlado de la Nación del Fuego por décadas.” Dijo Zuko con el ceño fruncido. “Ellos son el enemigo.”

Zuko sabía que hundir una solo nave de la Tribu Agua no le regresaría su honor, no haría que su padre lo amara. Pero lo volvería más parte de la Nación del Fuego, y eso era un comienzo. Zuko siempre había sido demasiado suave, demasiado débil, demasiado todo lo que Azula no era _. ¿Crees que podríamos haber sido amigos?  _ Zuko quemaría sus propias imperfecciones para que el estúpido Avatar no volviera a incluso considerar la pregunta. 

“Sobrino”, su tío intentó de nuevo, su tono diferente, “los hombres en esa nave también tienen padres.”

Zuko se congeló a media hebilla de su armadura.

“Y hermanos y hermanas e hijos y esposas.” Continuó su tío. “No tienes que ser parte de esta guerra. No  _ quieres _ ser parte de esta guerra. Hablo desde la experiencia cuando te digo que no ganarás nada y lo perderás todo.”

Pero Zuko ya lo había perdido todo. Era una mancha en el nombre de su familia y la Nación del Fuego lo despreciaba. No querían a un Príncipe como él, un Príncipe que veía a una nave de la Tribu Agua en las Colonias de su padre - _ sus  _ Colonias – y no atacaba.

Su tío colocó una mano callosa en su hombro. Ahora, Zuko apenas saltaba cuando su tío lo tocaba, pero en ese momento, no pudo evitarlo. Había estado mirando a la nave de la Tribu Agua. Ahora se encontraba más cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para ver a los hombres peleando en su cubierta.

Tal vez su tío tenía razón. 

.

Era una nave solitaria e indudablemente de la Nación del Fuego. El casco de metal, el humo ondeando a su paso, su velocidad antinatural mientras cortaba por las aguas. Sip, Nación del Fuego. 

También era indudable el hecho de que iba a atacar al Ullaakut.

“¡Chena, trae las minas de olor! ¡Kanut, debajo de la cubierta! ¡Aput, la armadu-“ Las órdenes de Hakoda salían fuertes y sin vacilación. Era en ocasiones como esta cuando la tripulación veía el verdadero poder de su Jefe. Realizaban cada tarea como se los indicaba, más de una docena de hombre corriendo alrededor de una pequeña nave. En el apuro del momento, era fácil dejar pasar a Nanook alborotando el cabello de Tomkin, o a Chena chocando hombros con Kanut.

Una batalla no era algo a lo que te acostumbraras, y en esta tripulación se habían dicho miles de despedidas los unos a los otros.

Hakoda apretó su lanza con más fuerza, observando la parte trasera de la nave frente a él, mirando al depredador abalanzarse. 

.

No se estaban retirando. Zuko había ralentizado su avance, pero la Tribu Agua no. Se estaban apoderando de su camino, incluso mientras Zuko rehusaba cada petición hecha por su tripulación.

_ Su alteza, ¿deberíamos encender las catapultas? _

_ No. _

_ ¿Permiso para armar, señor? _

_ Denegado. _

Y su tío tenía ese brillo en sus ojos de bronce. El resplandor que aparecía cuando Zuko se daba por vencido y aceptaba una taza de té, el resplandor que apareció cuando Zuko salvó al timonel la semana pasada, el resplandor que apareció cuando Zuko se alejó de Zhao después de ganar ese Agni Kai. ¿Qué se supone que era esa mirada, además de desesperante?

No era suficiente para mantener a Zuko quieto, eso era seguro. Su dedo golpeó su bícep al ritmo esporádico de su corazón, el movimiento escondido por sus mangas y sus brazos cruzados. Estaba ansioso de girar y caminar hacia el interior de la torre de control. Salvar esta nave se sentía menos como una cobardía si… escapaba. 

Sabía que esa lógica era defectuosa, pero Zuko había escuchado acerca de guerreros de la Tribu Agua como los que dirigían esta nave. Salvajes. Así es como los llamaban los generales en casa. A Zuko le habían contado historias sobre estos extraños, hombres vestidos con pieles que vagaban por el hielo que era inhabitable para los maestros fuego, cómo cazaban con armas hechas de hueso, cómo bebían la sangre de sus presas, cómo…

No es que Zuko estuviera  _ asustado _ .

Pero ahora estaban cerca. El Príncipe Zuko vio a un hombre alto, con hombros anchos, cabello liso, sosteniéndose con la clase de orgullo que solo el poder podía otorgar, mirándolo directamente. Su mano alzada a su costado, sus hombres esperando ávidamente la caída de su mano, la orden para atacar. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Era extraño, y Zuko se habría sentido mucho mejor en su cabina fingiendo jamás haber visto a la nave de la Tribu Agua en primer lugar. Decidió que ese era el mejor curso de acción.

Tres cosas pasaron simultáneamente. El Príncipe Zuko giró con un bufido agresivo listo para irse, el brazo largo del hombre se balanceó hacia abajo, y Zuko notó que la mirada era, de hecho, una prueba. 

Zuko era un completo  _ idiota. _

.

“Ni siquiera están intentando atacar.” Dijo suavemente Nanook, sosteniendo un machete a su lado con un agarre tan fuerte que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. 

“Los bastardos engreídos no creen que valemos sus armas.” Gruñó Chena, con ira brotando de él como olas en el océano. 

Hakoda miraba atentamente la nave de la Nación del Fuego. Su tripulación estaba en lo correcto, el enemigo ni siquiera se estaba preparando. Era claro que eran soldados con esas armaduras y esa postura, parados en línea sobre la cubierta, pero no sostenían armas, y su única catapulta permanecía sin encender. 

Y frente a ellos se encontraban dos hombres. Uno era viejo, con cabello gris largo y una barba puntiaguda; corto, robusto y apático. El segundo era descaradamente más joven, pero el Ullaakut era demasiado bajo como para que Hakoda pudiera apreciar por completo su edad. Todo lo que Hakoda podía distinguir era un penacho de cabello negro carbón atado hacia atrás acompañado de una cara roja, enojada y marcada. Por los Espíritus, ¿qué se suponía que era eso en su cara? ¿Pintura de guerra?

Si él era el único usando pintura de guerra, entonces probablemente era el capitán.

“Esperando a sus órdenes, Jefe.” Dijo Chena, dándose la vuelta para mirar a donde se encontraba Hakoda en la proa. “Tulok tiene una mina de olor preparada.”

Pero Hakoda estaba observando al capitán de la Nación del Fuego. Había aprendido su lección en el Templo Aire del Oeste. Hakoda no podía perder hombres en conflicto innecesario. Este capitán se comportaba de manera peculiar. ¿Por qué no atacaba a un? ¿Por qué no esta preparando a sus hombres? ¿Por qué estaba mirando?

¿Acaso esperaba a que Hakoda hiciera el primer movimiento?

Hakoda levantó su mano en dirección de Chena, negándose a apartar su mirada del capitán de la Nación del Fuego, pero indicándole a su tripulación que estuviesen listos para atacar. Hakoda sintió una exhausta esperanza dentro suyo, una que había sido aplastada demasiadas veces. Mientras miraba al capitán, rezó para que decidiera no derramar sangre hoy.

El capitán no escuchó sus oraciones. Giró hacia su tripulación con demasiada elegancia para un marinero o un soldado y Hakoda no le dio la oportunidad de dar la orden de matar. Hakoda dejó caer su mano. La mina de olor salió disparada a la propela. Dos mundos colisionaron.

Y esa exhausta esperanza fue aplastada una vez más.

.

Tan solo porque el Teniente Jee hubiera estado a bordo de la nave del joven príncipe por tres años no significaba que le agradara el muchacho estúpido. Simplemente terminó por acostumbrase a él. Ahora sabía cómo templar la ira del Príncipe Zuko, cómo responder a las demandas hechas a su persona sin sentir la urgencia constante de cometer infanticidio. 

Porque esa era la cosa. El Príncipe Zuko era solo un niño.

Así que ¿qué más daba si el Teniente Jee lo veía diferente después de lo que el General Iroh le dijo a la tripulación la semana pasada? ¿Qué más daba si la cicatriz del Príncipe Zuko en verdad lucía como una mano que jamás debería haberlo dañado? El saber la verdad detrás de la hostilidad del Príncipe Zuko no lo hacía más agradable. Su alteza tenía la ferocidad y la actitud defensiva de un tigredillo.

Un tigredillo particularmente joven… que había pasado por algo horrible… y siempre se volvía casi agradable cuando hablaba con su tío… casi… tierno.

Y era debido a haber pasado tres años a bordo de la nave del joven Príncipe, y a ahora saber lo que sabía gracias al General Iroh, que el Teniente Jee estaba comenzando a comprender al Príncipe Zuko. Era así como sabía que el Príncipe no había tenido nunca la intención de comenzar la batalla.

Pero evidentemente, cuando se trataba del Príncipe Zuko, la batalla lo seguía de cualquier forma, y ahora había una docena de guerreros de la Tribu Agua en combate contra media docena de soldados no preparados de la Nación del Fuego en la cubierta del Erlong. 

Flechas salían disparadas de ballestas, espadas chocaban con machetes, los hombres se gritaban entre sí, el azul se tiñó de rojo y el rojo se manchó de azul. El teniente Jee evadía y esquivaba, balanceando su puño en la mandíbula de un hombre mucho más pequeño. Una bola de llamas salió de la mano del teniente Jee, una sonrisa arrogante tirando de sus labios mientras apuntaba al primer abrigo azul que se le atravesó.

Fue entonces cuando el barco emitió un gruñido debajo de él con el volumen suficiente para hacer a la cubierta temblar. 

.

El guerrero de la Tribu Agua se abalanzó sobre Zuko, empuñando una lanza levanta, la espiga brillando blanca bajo los rayos de Agni. En verdad hacían sus armas de huesos. Zuko esquivó rápidamente como se le había entrenado, usando su tamaño pequeño en contra de la enormidad del hombre. Y este hombre  _ era  _ enorme. El Príncipe había escuchado acerca de la complexión alta y ancha de los ciudadanos de la Tribu Agua, pero incluso junto a su tripulación, este hombre era gigante. Sus hombros eran más anchos que tres de Zuko, sus brazos lo suficientemente grandes para romper un cuello sin romper a sudar. Sus ojos eran lo más inquietante. Un gris sin emociones, enfocado en Zuko. 

“Destructor.” Escupió el hombre, avanzando pesadamente y arqueando su lanza para perforar el pecho de Zuko. O al menos lo habría perforado si éste no hubiera saltado a un lado, pateando la parte trasera de la rodilla del guerrero para que callera al suelo, golpeando la parte baja de su espalda con un codo afilado ahora que se encontraba vulnerable. 

Tras una serie de maldiciones del hombre, Zuko siseó una respuesta. “ _ Bárbaro.” _

El hombre no permaneció abajo. Zuko no esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero Zuko podía imaginar sus espadas duales, colgadas en su cabina de una forma decorativa. Sin ellas, solo tenía su fuego control para defenderse del experienciado guerrero que doblaba su tamaño.

Debería haber sido suficiente.

No. Sería suficiente. Él era el Príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego. No iba a entrar en pánico por un rufián con una lanza acercándosele. No iba a ser  _ débil. _

La ira quemó dentro de él, y a cambio, también lo hicieron sus manos. El guerrero – quien ya se encontraba de pie nuevamente – jadeó silenciosamente, sus ojos grises abriéndose en shock, como si hubiera pensado que Zuko era un no maestro. La sorpresa no duró, y los dos volvieron a chocar. El guerrero era fuerte. Los golpes que entregaba no eran dolorosos, eran agonizantes. Puños amoratados y, una o dos veces, el filoso hueso de su lanza deslizándose sobre la piel de Zuko. Pero Zuko era rápido. Siempre lo había sido. Siempre y cuando pudiera evadir, podía usar el tamaño del guerrero en su contra. Podía-

Un gemido ensordecedor atravesó la batalla, la plataforma de metal retumbó bajo los pies de Zuko. Zuko no era un marinero entrenado, pero estaba bastante seguro de que eso no debía suceder.

“¡Sobrino!” lo llamaba su tío. Sonaba preocupado, casi desesperado.

Zuko se enfocó y arrojó una pared de metal entre él y el gran guerrero, observando con satisfacción cómo el hombre retrocedía un par de pasos. Zuko usó esos segundos para registrar la cubierta. Sus soldados eran mucho menos y la repentina situación de su barco hizo que se mirasen entre sí presas del pánico.  _ Idiotas _ , pensó Zuko. Demostrar debilidad ante un enemigo era una sentencia de muerte.

Vio cómo sucedía. Vio a uno de sus soldados más jóvenes, un chico llamado Lee quien era solo un año más joven que Zuko, tomar un solo paso hacia atrás provocado por el miedo. Vio a uno de los guerreros enfocarse en este miedo como un shirshu captando un olor. Vio a Lee arrojar una torpe bola de fuego y fallar la puntería. Vio al guerrero lanzar la afilada hoja de su boomerang. Lee intentó esquivar, tropezando hacia atrás, golpeando la tabla de pai sho de su tío de modo que las piezas se esparcieron ruidosamente sobre la superficie de metal, pero Lee no tenía la experiencia suficiente para esquivar un ataque tan rápido. El boomerang le rebanó la garganta, volviendo a las manos del salvaje de la Tribu Agua, y el cuerpo de Lee cayó al suelo.

“¿Soñando despierto, niño?” demandó el gran guerrero, repentinamente en la cara de Zuko, ciego a lo que Zuko gastó sus preciosos segundos viendo. 

“No soy un niño.” Siseó Zuko, ofendido, pero se sentía enfermo y podía oler sangre, y si quería credibilidad debía dejar de comportarse como un bebé. Una guerra estaba sucediendo. Gente estaba destinada a morir. 

Era solo que Zuko nunca antes había visto a la muerte de esta forma, y Lee tenía una voz maravillosa que en las noches musicales se colaba por la ventana abierta de la cabina de Zuko, la cual definitivamente no dejaba abierta porque disfrutara de la música, era solo que su cabina se calentaba algunas noches. Y de acuerdo, quizá  _ de vez en cuando _ tomaba el estúpido tambor djembé que su tío había dejado en su habitación -otra de sus compras sin sentido – y golpeaba al ritmo de las canciones que su madre solía mostrarle, el sonido fluyendo perfectamente por el aire con la voz de Lee.

Y ahora Lee estaba muerto.

Su tío siguió llamándolo, pero Zuko solo sabía arder, y atacó al guerrero frente suyo con todo el odio que resguardaba. 

.

La mina de olor había paralizado por completo la propela, y algunos de los guerreros de la Tribu Agua se habían escabullido debajo de la cubierta para dañar las máquinas. La nave se iba a hundir. Y peor aún, el Teniente Jee acababa de ser informado de que la nave del Almirante Zhao se acercaba. Pronto, el cruel hombre que constantemente hostigaba a Zuko, un  _ adolescente _ , atravesaría el horizonte, trayendo testigos consigo. El Erlong se hundía y pronto estaría completamente destruido. Los soldados se encontraban determinados pero superados en número. Incluso si ganaban la batalla en contra de los guerreros de Tribu Agua, lo cual solo lograrían si el Príncipe pensaba más allá de su enojo y si el General Iroh se sobreponía a su repentino pacifismo, entones no tendrían una nave sobre la cual clamar victoria.

El Teniente Jee sabía lo que sucedería.

Sus manos estaban sangrientas mientras corría hacia el General, evitando los golpes disparados por ambas fuerzas. El General Iroh se paró en la proa del barco, con un círculo de ceniza rodeándolo. Durante toda la batalla, solo se había defendido.

El Teniente Jee había visto de primera mano la sabiduría de había adquirido el General desde su misión fallida en Ba Sing Se, y había escuchado cómo la muerte de su hijo, Lu Ten, lo había roto en algo que una vez se creyó ser humildad y docilidad. A pesar de los rumores y de la insistencia de que el General Iroh estaba a un paso de caer en la desgracia, el Teniente Jee siempre lo había respetado. Incluso ahora, el Teniente Jee sabía que había una razón detrás de las acciones del General Iroh. Una complicada, pero aun así una razón. 

“¡General!” Gritó en Teniente Jee para ser escuchado por encima de los gritos de batalla.

“No son maestros.” Dijo el General Iroh, haciendo que el Teniente Jee se detuviera en seco. Era algo que había notado hace un par de minutos. Aunque los guerreros peleaban con el salvajismo característico de su gente, ninguno de ellos estaba aprovechando el agua en su entorno. Eso era lo único que mantenía a la batalla más o menos justa. 

El Teniente Jee se giró de vuelta al General. “Necesitamos-.”

“Lo sé, Teniente.” Dijo el General Iroh con la voz tensa, sus ojos de bronce se encontraban enfocados en la única figura que hacía que la batalla pareciera una danza que había perfeccionado. “Tenemos que irnos.”

Era difícil admitirlo, pero los dos lo sabían. El Almirante Zhao no podía verlos así. El Almirante Zhao no podía ver al  _ Príncipe Zuko  _ así. Al Almirante no le importaría que el Príncipe se encontrara superado en número, o que no hubiera nada que pudieran hacer para reparar la nave, o que el Príncipe había intentado tomar el camino de la paz antes de que los salvajes se negaran a aceptarlo. Al Almirante Zhao solo le importaría que el Príncipe había fallado. Se regocijaría en ello.

El Teniente Jee dio la orden para que los hombres comenzaran a retractarse, una orden que solo emitió con la confianza de que el General Iroh lo respaldaba, porque sabía que el Príncipe le querría arrancar la cabeza por eso. El alivio de los soldaos fue evidente cuando comenzaron a retroceder tambaleándose, exhaustos. A estas alturas, el deterioro del Erlong era todo lo que se podía oír. El Teniente Jee no podía escuchar ni sus propios gritos por encima del metal quejándose. 

Pero podía ver.

Podía ver al General Iroh llamando a su sobrino. Podría ver al Príncipe ignorándolo al principio y después negándose. Podía ver al Príncipe Zuko continuando incluso cuando sus soldados abandonaban la nave. Podía ver que el Príncipe Zuko no dejaría de pelear, aunque eso lo matara. Podía ver que el General Iroh sabía que  _ lo mataría _ , y no lo permitiría. 

“¡Zuko!” Volvió a gritar el General Iroh a la par que un guerrero particularmente grande de la Tribu Agua clavaba su puño en las costillas del joven Príncipe. El Príncipe Zuko tropezó un paso atrás, acuñando su pequeño torso, pero solo continuó luchando con más vigor. 

_ Rendirse _ no era una palabra en su diccionario.

.

Zuko era un mentiroso horrible. Siempre lo había sido. Azula había sido capaz de entretejer palabras como poesía desde niña, pero cuando Zuko lo intentaba, se encogía, o se sonrojaba, o solo sentía tanto pánico que se congelaba y dejaba de hablar por completo.

Le mintió a su Padre una sola vez. Solo una. Tenía ocho años e intentaba practicar una maniobra que Azula, por supuesto, ya había perfeccionado. Rompió un jarrón, una reliquia, y lo vio hacerse añicos en el mármol. Ese había sido el jarrón de su Abuelo Azulón. Cuando su padre preguntó en tono gélido quién lo había hecho, Zuko intentó culpar a uno de los sirvientes. Así que su Padre hizo que arrastraran al sirviente ante él, llorando y suplicando piedad por un crimen que desconocía. Zuko se rompió igual de rápido que el jarrón, admitiendo entre sollozos que él lo había hecho y que lo sentía. Su Padre no estaba complacido. Zuko aun recordaba los gritos de agonía del sirviente cuando su padre encendió sus pobres manos en fuego. Zuko podía recordar abalanzarse para intentar ayudar, pero su madre lo envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos y presionó su rostro en su hombro, donde no podía ver el horror que estaba aconteciendo.  _ Esto es lo que pasa cuando mientes _ , había dicho su Padre. Su madre lo dirigió a su habitación y él se contuvo hasta que estuvieron los dos solos, entonces vomitó y lloró en sus brazos hasta la mañana. 

El Príncipe Zuko no podía mentir, pero  _ podía _ explotar la fe de su tío. Si no lo hacía, su tío jamás se iría. El barco se estaba hundiendo, sus hombres eran sobrepasados en número, y Zhao se aproximaba. Zuko no podía condenar a su tripulación debido a su orgullo, solo a sí mismo.

“Por favor, Príncipe Zuko. Como líder, debes elegir el camino de la sabiduría, no el de la gloria.” Rogó su tío, su mirada se turnaba entre la tripulación que había logrado llegar a la seguridad del pasto de la tierra cercana, y Zuko, quien se las había ingeniado para llegar a su costado antes de que el bruto de la Tribu Agua le desplomara la cabeza. Solo tenían un minuto antes de que los guerreros los alcanzaran de nuevo. Solo tenía un minuto para decidir.

“De acuerdo.” Dijo Zuko, y los ojos de su tío se abrieron en sorpresa. Eso había sido… demasiado fácil. Demasiado, demasiado fácil. Pero Zuko sabía que su tío se encontraba demasiado desesperado en retirarse como para sobrepensar las acciones de Zuko, así que asintió con severidad, antes de descender por la escalera temblorosa del Erlong. El Teniente Jee estaba ahí para ayudar al viejo General. Zuko observó hasta que estuvo seguro de que su tío se encontraba a salvo, entonces asintió al Teniente Jee. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron, antes de que la comprensión lo alcanzara y asintiera de vuelta. Él cuidaría del tío Iroh. 

Zuko jaló la escalera.

“¡No!” gritó su tío, dándose cuenta de que Zuko no había tenido nunca la intención de ir con él. El Príncipe Zuko se alejó corriendo de la barandilla, porque el horror en los ojos dorados de su tío le hizo sentir tan desconsolado como cuando tenía ocho.

En su mente, aun podía imaginar sus espadas duales. No se iría sin ellas.

.

Los hombres habían comenzado a celebrar, lanzándose sonrisas cansadas, dándose palmadas en los hombros. No era tanto victoria sino alivio. Hakoda observó a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego saltar la barandilla del barco uno a uno, la lanza en su mano de repente mucho más ligera.

“¿Los perseguimos?” Sugirió Chena. Estaba sangrando, su labio partido y todo su costado izquierdo quemado. No era una quemadura seria, pero era grande.

Hakoda pensó por un momento. Si los perseguían, los matarían. Liberar al mundo de un puñado de soldados de la Nación del Fuego era en sí una justicia, y algunos de ellos eran maestros fuego. Pero a pesar de que la tripulación del Ullaakut tenía más hombres, la Nación del Fuego había hecho muchos daños. Hakoda necesitaba atender a sus heridos. Necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie hubiera saboteado su barco. Necesitaba revisar que no hubieran perdido a nadie.

“No. Trae a Kanut.” Dijo Hakoda, y Chena asintió antes de alejarse.

“Espera.” Dijo Tulok, levantando de repente su boomerang ensangrentado, sacudiendo su barbilla hacia la barandilla. Hakoda centró su atención hacia lo que había localizado su tripulante, sintiendo su estómago caer cuando vio a un soldado joven alejarse de la barandilla con un paso simbólico.  _ Hacia ellos _ . 

Este era el capitán. O por lo menos, Hakoda había pensado que este era el capitán desde la cubierta del Ullaakut. Ahora sabía que estaba viendo a un chico, a un niño. Y la marca en su cara no era pintura, sino una furiosa quemadura sobre su ojos izquierdo que convertía su expresión en un ceño fruncido. Aunque, de cualquier forma, Hakoda presentía que la mayor parte de las expresiones de este chico eran ceños fruncidos. 

“¿Volviste por más?” Chena estaba sonriendo, pero era la sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba a punto de golpear algo, sus ojos grises estaban enfocados en este chico y solo en este chico. Debieron haber luchado – la ira en el gran cuerpo de Chena gritaba que era personal – pero Hakoda encontró poco probable que este soldado fuera el que había quemado a Chena. No es que fuera improbable que se tratara de un maestro fuego, dada la cicatriz, pero él era… tan pequeño. Y no tenía los suficientes moretones para haber luchado contra Chena.

“Vamos, chico. Quiero ver lo que les enseñan a los niños de la Nación del Fuego.” Chena lo provocó aun más, dando un paso hacia enfrente. Necesitaban irse pronto. La nave de la Nación del Fuego ahora se encontraba completamente silenciosa, lo que no eran buenas noticias. Los pacientes de hipotermia siempre se volvían silenciosos antes de morir. Hakoda no quería estar aquí cuando las máquinas del barco dejaran de funcionar por completo.

Los guerreros de la Tribu Agua estaban de espaldas a la torre de control de la nave, y Hakoda notó algo que Chena no. El soldado estaba viendo a la puerta que resguardaban por accidente, no a ellos. 

Ahí había algo que él quería.

“Sigue hablando y tal vez te enseñe una lección.” Dijo el muchacho, su voz áspera como una roca contra el casco de un barco. 

“Chena”, dijo Nanook débilmente, siendo sostenido por Tomkin debido a una quemadura horripilante en su pecho que había chamuscado su camisa, la sangre manchándola, “es solo un adolescente.”

“Al igual que Tomkin.” Dijo Aput. “¿Crees que si se tratara de Tomkin, y nosotros fuéramos la Nación del Fuego, ellos lo perdonarían?”

Todos conocían la respuesta, y tan solo el imaginar a Tomkin en tal posición hizo que Hakoda apretara el puño en su costado. Tomkin tragó nervioso, mirando a su Jefe. Uno a uno, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Hakoda sabía que tendrían que matar al chico. Ni siquiera sentía mucho remordimiento. Ellos les dieron a los soldados la oportunidad de escapar. Este decidió que quería pelear.

Muy parecido a Sokka. De hecho, este chico parecía ser de su edad…

_ No _ . Este chico era de la Nación del Fuego.

Hakoda apretó la mandíbula, mirando a Chena. Asintió una vez y la sonrisa de Chena creció mientras levantaba el machete del suelo. 

.

El machete encajaba en la mano del guerrero como si hubiera sido hecho a la medida, su hoja afilada y lista para arrebatar la vida de Zuko. Esto… había sido una muy mala idea. No se suponía que los guerreros de la Tribu Agua se atravesaran en su camino. Se suponía que sería capaz de entrar a la torre, tomar sus espadas duales y entonces…

¿Entonces qué? Justo como lo dijo su tío, no lo había pensado a profundidad.

Así que el Príncipe Zuko haría lo que siempre hacía. El Príncipe Zuko pelearía.

“Vamos, pequeño arnaq” se burló el gran guerrero. Zuko no sabía lo que era un arnaq, pero por la forma en la que lo dijo el guerrero y la manera en la que los demás hombres se mofaron, podía asumir que era un insulto. El Príncipe Zuko sintió la rabia quemar dentro de sus confines, su chi inquieto, pero lo mantuvo bajo control.  _ Solo un poco más. _ El gran guerrero se aproximó un paso más.  _ Solo un poquito más… _

Un paso inconsciente más, entonces Zuko se abalanzó y fuego estalló en la cubierta.

Los guerreros de la Tribu Agua que habían optado por dejar que Zuko y su guerrero más grande se enfrentaran solos saltaron en shock. Zuko había notado que nadie en esta tripulación era un maestro agua – aunque no comprendía por qué la Tribu Agua del Norte querría a una tripulación sin maestros – pero eso no significaba que Zuko no estuviera cansado de que la gente asumiera que  _ él  _ era un no maestro. Dejó que esto se sumara al resto de sus frustraciones, pateando al gran guerrero con el movimiento que su tío le había enseñado, con fuego saliendo disparado de su pie. El gran guerrero rodó justo a tiempo, y una segunda explosión de fuego consiguió que los otros guerreros se movieran para evitarla. La puerta hacia la torre de control estaba despejada. Zuko podía verla. Zuko podía lograrlo.

El machete bajó. Zuko tomó el brazo del guerrero. Sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar el golpe, así que en lugar de eso lo apartó, el peso del gran hombre colapsando sobre sí mismo mientras Zuko lo empujaba con todo el músculo que poseía. Pero el guerrero comenzaba a entrar en sintonía con la forma en que Zuko peleaba. Ya se esperaba algo así, y en lugar de caer, rodó, poniéndose de pie detrás de Zuko y deslizando su machete a lo largo de la espalda de Zuko. El dolor era ardiente, como si el fuego control de Zuko hubiera salido mal, como mirar a su Padre y solo lograr distinguir fuego. La sangre comenzó a esparcirse a través de la camisa de lino de Zuko, escurriéndose entre sus omóplatos. Era un corte grande, profundo, y si se le dejaba sin atender, fatal.

El Príncipe Zuko giró para encarar a su oponente, la agonía en su espalda era muy real. El gran guerrero se veía presumido, pero jadeaba ligeramente. Los movimientos rápidos de Zuko lo estaban cansando. Ambos estaban bajo un límite de tiempo. El guerrero, demasiado grande como para continuar a este ritmo. Zuko, demasiado herido como para continuar peleando. El resto de la Tribu Agua se había desplazado aun más, la puerta se encontraba despejada de una manera casi cómica.

Zuko se movió demasiado lento. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta, no notando el brazo musculoso descendiendo en picada. Su impulso creció, pero fue contenido con la misma velocidad por el brazo del gran guerrero envolviéndose en su cintura, arrojando a Zuko al suelo. La superficie de metal se estrelló contra el corte en la espalda de Zuko, y él no tenía aliento ni para gritar del dolor que inundó cada nervio de su cuerpo. En su lugar, tosió, farfullando, tratando desesperadamente de retirar el peso de su espalda, su cuerpo entero congelándose por un momento. Su fuego no aparecía. La Tribu Agua sí.

Se las arregló para empujarse sobre su pecho, la terquedad sobreponiéndose al dolor. Había enfrentado cosas peores. Necesitaba tragárselo y seguir adelante.

Zuko intentó arrastrarse hacia la puerta, las fichas de pai sho pinchando sus palmas. A la distancia, distinguió la ficha de loto blanco. La ficha favorita de su tío. Zuko la tomó en su mano ensangrentada, forzándose a continuar arrastrándose. Su mundo parecía iniciar y terminar en esas espadas duales. Pero sabía que era una fantasía, un falso sentido de seguridad. No podía ganar esta batalla. Iba a morir aquí. Y definitivamente no estaba  _ asustado _ , porque no era débil, pero pensó en la angustia de su tío, el sabor del té de jazmín. Pensó en su padre. Ahora jamás lograría hacerlo sentir orgulloso. 

El gran guerrero se cernió sobre él, pateando a Zuko nuevamente en la espalda y no notando cómo Zuko siseó ante este hecho, una rodilla en la cubierta de metal, una rodilla presionada en el pecho de Zuko, empujando más fuertemente su herida contra el Erlong. El hombre era tan  _ pesado _ . Enroscó dos manos grandes alrededor de su cuello y de repente Zuko no podía respirar, y él rasguñó al hombre e intentó patearlo pero no sirvió de nada.

“Malcriado estúpido.” Siseó el hombre. “Estúpida Nación del Fuego. Estúpido  _ niño _ .”

Y el fuego regresó. Porque Zuko no era un niño estúpido. Probaría que no lo era. Haría que su padre estuviera orgulloso. Haría que su nación estuviera orgullosa. Pelearía. Hasta el último latido de su corazón, pelearía.

Con la sangre del corte de su labio haciendo que su boca supiera metálica, el Príncipe Zuko usó lo último de su energía para escupir en la cara del guerrero. El hombre gritó en disgusto, sus manos aflojándose lo suficiente para que Zuko inhalara una bocanada de aire.

“No soy un niño.” Gruñó Zuko a través de sus dientes apretados, cada una de sus palabras saliendo disparadas de su boca como cuchillas mientras miraba al hombre encima suyo.

“Soy el Príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego. Hijo de Ursa y del Señor del Fuego Ozai, heredero del trono.”

.

El Jefe se quedó mudo cuando escuchó al muchacho decir eso. Todos lo hicieron, de hecho. Incluso Chena vaciló, con las manos aún apretando el cuello del bicho pero liberando cualquier presión que hubiera estado ejerciendo. La piel debajo de sus dedos era de la  _ realeza _ , este era el  _ engendro del Señor del Fuego.  _ Si Chena no quería antes que el malcriado muriera, ciertamente lo quería ahora. Quería aplastar las costillas debajo de su rodilla, o dejarlo desangrarse en su propia nave, o ahorcarlo hasta exprimirle la vida, o arrojarlo por la borda. Ahogarlo sería una muerte adecuada, una muerte otorgada por un guerrero de la Tribu Agua, especialmente cuando se le otorgaba al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

"Chena, levántalo." Ordenó Hakoda, y Chena sintió la confusión inundarlo, pero confiaba en su Jefe con su vida así que no vaciló en levantar al Príncipe de un tirón. El chico estaba un poco tembloroso, y el charco de sangre que dejó detrás indicaba porqué. Apenas alcanzaba el codo de Chena, pero lo miró con la ferocidad de alguien del doble de su altura. Mocoso malcriado. 

Hakoda caminó para colocarse junto al Príncipe. Sus ojos azules estaban inquietos. Esa era la cosa sobre Hakoda. Chena tenía sus músculos, Bato su ingenio, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el aura inescapable de Hakoda. Incluso el príncipe podía sentirla. Era una reacción minúscula, pero habiendo tirado del monarca a su lado, con su mano tensada en su brazo para mantenerlo ahí, Chena pudo sentir la repentina rigidez apoderarse del adolescente.

Hakoda tomó la barbilla del niño, girando de su cara para mirar su cicatriz. Era una quemadura desagradable. Probablemente se la hizo a sí mismo en su propia arrogancia. 

El Príncipe se encogió y por un momento no pensó en apartarse, antes de recordar esa opción y dar un tiro hacia atrás. Chena apretó su agarre como advertencia. 

"Hazlo, cobarde." Gruñó el Príncipe, con sangre chorreando de su barbilla mientras sus ojos dorados parpadeaban hacia la lanza de Hakoda. Espíritus, esos ojos sí que eran eran dorados. "Mátame." 

Hakoda tenía una mirada pensativa. Como para apresurarlo, la nave rugió. Llevaba un buen rato en silencio, eso no podía ser buena señal. No tenían tiempo. Chena podía terminar con el Príncipe ahora y entonces todos podrían volver al Ullaakut y terminar con esto. 

"Jefe," empezó Tomkin, ahora sosteniendo a Nanook con la ayuda de Tulok después de que el guerrero se hubiera desmayado a causa de sus heridas, "para empezar, ¿podemos matarlo? Quiero decir, si el Señor del Fuego nos persigue porque matamos a su hijo.–" 

"No es como que podamos quedárnoslo." Argumentó Aput. Eso era verdad. El Ullakut era un barco para pelear y cazar, no para mantener prisioneros, en especial prisioneros que podían producir fuego a voluntad. 

"No," dijo Hakoda rígidamente, y todos callaron, "pero el General Fong puede." 

.

El Príncipe Zuko quería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero tenía la peor de las migrañas, y la cubierta de metal empezaba a inclinarse, y comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente agradecido por lo firme que el bruto del guerrero lo estaba sosteniendo. Y entonces  _ ese _ hombre dio un paso adelante. El hombre que tomó su cara como si fuera un animal capturado. El hombre con una constitución familiar y ese mismo orgullo en su postura. Excepto que los ojos de este hombre no eran dorados. Eran azules. Azules y fríos como el océano. El parecido con el agua abundante rodeandolos hizo que la garganta de Zuko ardiera. De repente ahogarse no parecía tan malo. Si eso evitaba que Zuko se acercara a  _ él _ . 

Se dijo algo sobre el Reino Tierra, y entonces Zuko estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del Erlong. Esto no le gustaba. El Reino Tierra aplastaba las manos de los maestros fuego. Pero estaba demasiado débil y le tomó toda su energía tan solo mantenerse de pie. Se rehusaba a colapsar frente a estos salvajes. 

.

Hakoda estaba haciendo una jugada política, lo cual estaba bien, excepto que Hakoda no era un político. No sabía cómo negociar con el General Fong y ciertamente no sabía cómo negociar con el Señor del Fuego, pero tampoco sabía cómo mantener prisionero a un maestro fuego en una nave de madera. Quería matar a este muchacho, a este Príncipe. 

Pero se le había presentado una oportunidad. El General Fong era lo suficientemente poderoso e inteligente para mantener correspondencia con el Señor del Fuego. Con el Príncipe como su rehén, el General Fong podía pedir cualquier cosa del hombre. Antes de que Hakoda dejara que su temperamento se apoderara de él, el General Fong se había asegurado de que hubieran suministros para cargar en el Ullaakut en cada puerto del Reino Tierra. Sin esos suministros, Hakoda tendría que hacer recortes en el presupuesto del barco, el cual era muy, muy limitado. Le gustara o no, el General Fong era un aliado que necesitaba de vuelta desesperadamente. 

Y este chico podría ser la solución.

Chena llevó al Príncipe terco con él, Hakoda siguiéndolo de cerca, y Kanut emergió de la enfermería con los ojos bien abiertos. Hakoda envió a su tripulación a asaltar la nave de la Nación del Fuego en busca de suministros – preferentemente antes de que se hundiera, o peor, explotara. – Muchos estaban heridos, pero la única herida grave era la de Nanook y el daño que Chena y el Príncipe Zuko se habían infligido entre sí. La quemadura de Nanook no era la mitad de mala que la espalda rebanada del Príncipe y su cuello amoratado, aun así, Nanook fue quien tuvo que ser cargado por Kanut. 

"Deberíamos arrojarlo a los delfines-piraña." Refunfuñó Chena. 

Kanut, quien aún lucía como un hombre que no tenía idea de por qué había un adolescente de la Nación del Fuego siendo dirigido a su enfermería, no dudó en responder. "No hay delfines-piraña tan al norte, imbécil." 

Desde el brazo del Príncipe, Chena parecía ser solo decorativo; este caminaba como si la sangre brotando de él no fuera un problema. Hakoda estaba preocupado, preguntándose si los monarcas de la Nación del Fuego no sentían dolor. Sus preocupaciones duraron poco, porque tan pronto como descendieron de la cubierta fuera de la vista, el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego colapsó .

Espíritus, pensó Hakoda, denme fuerza. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Este fic me fascina así que estoy muy emocionada de compartirlo con ustedes. Al hacer la traducción cambié algunas oraciones y frases para intentar que sonaran más natural en español, pero en general intenté hacer que la escencia fuera la misma :) igual es la primera vez que hago algo así, por lo que si tienen sugerencias no duden en decirme  
> Espero disfruten!  
> Pd: ¿alguien sabe cuál es el equivalente de "ashmaker" en español? Me he estado volviendo loca intentando encontrarlo  
> PD 2: acabo de descubrir que traducir es mi pasión pero editar es una ⚘joda⚘


End file.
